1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to weapon deployment systems, and, more particularly, to weapon deployment systems used for small unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs).
2. Description of the Related Art
UAVs are typically used in military operations such as for surveillance. Typical launchers used for UAVs are generally large, cumbersome, or costly to use, and sometimes require multiple people to operate, require special handling for proper deployment, and often require hand assembly of the UAV. Conventional launchers for launching small “fixed-wing” UAVs in the military include hydraulic/electric rail guns, elastic band type launchers, pneumatic launchers, and hand launchers. However, there remains a need for a novel weapons launcher for small UAVs capable of being used by one person in a rapid, simple, and cost effective manner.